Left 2 Die
|fgcolor= |image=Left2Die SC2 DevLogo1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |players=Up to 2 |tileset=Lunar (Meinhoff) |size= |critters= |extgold= |extwatch= |extra= }} Left 2 Die is a Blizzard-made cooperative custom map in StarCraft II. It was published in April 2011.Blizzard Entertainment. 2011-04-06. StarCraft II Official Mods Now Available. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-04-06. Overview Based on Outbreak, players can choose a difficulty level (4 difficulties, as the WoL missions. The difficulty highlighted as default is normal). They control a terran base. They defend against "zombie" attacks while collecting biomass, obtained by killing special zerg units and destroying infested buildings. This can be spent at a science facility to research new units and structures. These upgrades apply to both players.2011-01-26, Beta Test: Aiur Chef, StarJeweled and Left 2 Die. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-01-26 Enemies include infestation specialists with special abilities.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Special infested include the kaboomer (based on the baneling), the hunterling (based on the brutalisk), the choker (based on the infestor), the spotter (based on the overseer) and the stank (based on the ultralisk).StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. They arrive on the map via sacs. On hard and brutal difficulties and "Night 2 Die" mode, the player must prepare for worker raids of spotters and hunterlings. In addition, during the mission, a very tough nydus worm emerges. It has hundreds of hit points, but when killed it yields 10 biomass points. Like in Outbreak, a day-night cycle exists. During the day, players have the opportunity to take out infested terran structures and reinforce their defenses. Victory is achieved when all of these structures have been destroyed. Players start with 30 "biomass" (20 on brutal) and collect more whenever they destroy a structure or special infested. They can use these biomass points to purchase new unit types and upgrades. When a unit type is researched, special versions of that unit drop onto the map. When a structure upgrade/unlock is researched, additional SCVs are dropped. The units are dropped for both players. If the research console is zeroed, the biomass points collected after it will be automatically converted in 10 minerals each. *Researched units and biomass costs: **Firebat: Devil Dogs (F) (60) **Goliath: Spartan Company (G) (80) **Hellion: Outback Hunter (H) (40) **Medic: Skibi's Angel (M) (40) **Reaper: Death Head ® (110) ** : Siege Breakers (T) (150) *Researched structures and biomass costs: **Tech reactor (E) (100) **Omnisteel Bunker (B) (50) **Perdition turret (P) (70) **Fire suppression system (Y) (80) Tech labs connected to a barracks can research stabilizer medpacks (E) at a cost of 200/200/140, and those connected to a factory can research cerberus mines © at a cost of 50/50/60 and regenerative bio-steel ® at a cost of 250/250/80. Upgrades are unlocked along with the related units. Night 2 Die This is a survival mode version of the map. Here, night never ends, each enemy wave is increasingly more powerful and infested terran structures are invulnerable. The objective is to hold out for the longest possible time. To get the third "Night of the Living" achievement the players must hold out for approximately 45 minutes. Achievements Notes The map was created to showcase the abilities of the Galaxy Map Editor.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Blizzard modified existing models (making them into zombies) as well as new models. The name of the map is a reference to Valve's Left 4 Dead game. The game's "zombie" names are based on special infected in Left 4 Dead: kaboomer—boomer, hunterling—hunter, choker—smoker, spotter—spitter, stank—tank. The names of two achievements are references to MC Hammer, with Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em coming from the name of his third album while Here Comes the Hammer was a single from that album. Three of the achievements are references to James Bond films (Live and Let Die, Die Another Day and License to Kill). The Night of the Living achievements may be a reference to the Living Dead franchise. References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) Map: Left 2 Die (in English). 2011. Category:Arcade maps Category:StarCraft II maps